The Lost Exile
by Ninjustupower
Summary: The Ultimate Nina is exiled to Earth by his father...there is one thing he wants, Leonardo's life, he sees the turtle and challenges him to a duel, do they fight? Who knows? read to find out...PLZ oh PLZ oh PLZ review! I worked SO hard on this! 19 pgs!


The young ninja remained cruelly oblivious as he arrived on the realm called Earth. His first experience here had been _sour, humiliating..._his name as the Ultimate Ninja had been put to laughter...even his own father thought so...he was exiled to this pitiful realm, third earth...which was devoid of magic, until his father thought he would accept him again.

The spiteful darkness of the alley made it hard for him to see...at least, for a bit. Seconds passed till finally his green eyes adjusted to the murk.

Green eyes scanned the area. The alley was empty, filthy, his nose wrinkled some in disgust at the foul scent, a mere piece of paper flapping in the wind like a lost ghost was the only thing that caused his eye to flicker and draw some unnerving attention.

Slipping off his red grinning mask, the young man breathed softly, letting the wind refresh his irritated skin, he casually plucked his fingers through his red hair, smoothing away any tangles. His hands reached down and tightened his purple waist wrap aligned with yellow, his armor glinted.

He flexed his metal hand glove, sour memories flooded into his mind like raging water, he should not be here! The thought caused a growl to come from deep within his chest, all he wanted was a great title, was that so much to wish for?

Walking forward in a long, steady stride, the ninja looked ahead, vehicles passed, their lights illuminating the way ahead, he stood still, like stone, remaining unnoticed, like he should. Several minutes passed, growing agitated, and the ninja swished around with his purple cape and was gone.

* * *

"Still your mind, my son", Splinter instructed gently while encircling his student.

Leonardo frowned some, he just couldn't focus! "I can't sensei", he spoke despairingly.

"Hmm", Splinter's eyes narrowed into thoughtful slits as the old rat stroked his grey beard, "perhaps something is plaguing your mind?"

Leonardo nodded some, "Yes".

"What is it?"

"I...I just can't believe we lost to the Shredder! We weren't good enough!" Leonardo somewhat snapped to himself, curling his fists.

"Sometimes, defeat can teach us the lessons nothing else can", Splinter spoke gently.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Leonardo shrugged; he did not know what to think anymore.

"I believe a stroll will do you good, Leonardo".

"Yes, sensei".

No more was spoken as Leonardo made his way out of the meditation room; he climbed topside, and slid open the manhole cover, and then sprinted off into the shadows.

* * *

His feet raced as he jumped from one building to the next, rain cascaded gently down his face and clothes, as his heart pounded...

_He was here...he felt it..._

_His blood would spill today, and he would achieve his dream..._

The very thought seemed to purr in the concealment of his mind...

Thunder clashed boisterously, enlightening his form on the building he stood on. The rain continued to poor down harder, leaving the man utterly soaked from head to toe. He shivered not, for HE was the Ultimate warrior, no one else would hold his title without perishing at his hands...

Looking once more at the street below, he backed to the edge of the building and flipped back rashly, his body stood rigid in mid-air as he shifted his weight some to his other side, he moved some, steadying his hands, in a microsecond, landing precisely, the impact his feet made on the pavement was barely noticeable compared to the drops of rain which beat on his body.

Standing up from his crouched position, the man straightened his broad, muscular shoulders, inhaling deeply, his father was a fool, exiling him to this world, thinking it would suffice as a punishment...he was deadly erroneous, for his glory was waiting...his foe was present nearby, and he knew it.

Shadows seemed to leap out and in as the figure clothed himself in them, he could ill afford to be seen, his enemy could not know he was here...the element of surprise was on his side, months had passed, he had been eliminated as a threat, long forgotten...however, he knew the things which lay elapsed strike the most forcefully.

**

* * *

**

His katana cut through the stillness of the air, making a low whooshing sound, the turtle, Leonardo grew aggravated and as he sheathed his weapon, there was no use.

His feet made splatters as he walked through the puddles; he had failed his family...his life seemed dull...

Although the atmosphere seemed tranquil enough something just wasn't right. Maybe it was just his imagination after all the recent battles; besides, there was no danger anyway, with the Shredder gone.

All his enemies were put as far as he could recall, the triceraton invasion was dealt with, Bishop had been contained, for now, Ultimate Drako had split apart, leaving Drako in the dust and the Ultimate Ninja a child...Karai was rotting in prison for all he knew.

He sighed some as he ran forward into more still darkness.

* * *

The unearthly magic of his realm enabled his cloak to posses innumerable abilities, the most crucial...masking his physical presence...allowing him to stay invisible, cloaked to the naked human eye...

Muttering soft words of magic, he felt power surge through him, turning him intangible, no one would see him coming now... the aspect of shock was on HIS side.

_No one will interfere with my victory! _He vowed silently to himself, _no one!_

_

* * *

_

"One...two..."

He came up and down as he pressed himself on in his ongoing training routine.

"Three...four...five..." Leonardo counted as the push-ups become harder...sweat mingled with the rain on his callous skin, he stopped and panted...a token of pain was felt in his body from where he had been stabbed...his mind grew tart..._Karai had betrayed him!_

He thought of all his past enemies...they were all filled with evil...all hated him to death...this was different, he had TRUSTED her...yet she lied, just like her father!

Even the Ultimate Ninja had more moral in that sense...

The duel, lying to his father, faking his innocence, poisoning him...his actions had been wrong...however, he had never made any promises to him...he had never betrayed him despite all the hate that the young ninja threw at him and his family...Karai had, she had escalated to great heights of treason!

At least, the Ultimate Ninja was pure now, innocent...a young child...Leonardo hoped he would turn out to be an honorable warrior...he had thought so before, when his brothers first arrived in the Nexus and the Ninja apologized, only it was fake, his father had pushed him, and perhaps it was better if he had not.

Leo shook his head, he wouldn't have to deal with the Ultimate Ninja anymore...for a while at least...

* * *

_The Shredder..._

He had never gotten the chance to fight him...to prove his true worth by taking out a respected warrior such as Oroku Saki...

Many times, over and over, he had searched him out...but to no avail...he somehow seemed to be missing...

The young man blinked, who was he?

His mind clouded with blurry memories of him as a child...had not he been one recently?

Throbbing pulses coursed through his head...

_"Father, father, forgive me, I-" His body solidified and crumbled into dust..._

_"Father! Father! I had the most horrible nightmare! Oh father!" The child called to the weary daimyo, throwing himself utterly into his father's arms...the nightmare of crumbling into dust remained fresh...it's pain raked its claws through him at some times..._

"_I may not remember some things, but I remember you...did we play together?" His green eyes wide like pools filled with innocence looked up to his former nemesis..._

A shocked gasp escaped the ninja's lips...it seemed to form mist in the air...

His head looked down into a puddle; he stared at his own reflection...

Delicately, his hand removed the mask from his face...he looked again...

A childish, cherubic face seemed to take shape...who was he looking at? Was this he?

His body seemed to shake with some unknown emotion...a convulsion of ambition seemed to grip his being...

_No, he was no longer a child_...he was someone else..._the Ultimate Ninja..._

_

* * *

_

Skidding to a halt right on the edge of the roof, the turtle looked over...

New York City was a glorious, powerful place...however, appearances often lie...

The city was mostly basked in crime, gunshots rang out and screams of the victims could be heard often to those who look...

So many things in his life were false, hoaxes with artificial images.

He exhaled slowly...he wasn't alone...

* * *

There...there was his target...his prey...alone, depressed...uncertain-weak. This is just how he wanted him...

Should he unmask his cloaked presence? Or stay hidden, invisible and strike his foe down mercilessly, his enemy never knowing who had taken his life...

_No!_ The thought resonated angrily in his mind; his adversary WOULD know who had killed him! This was going to be _his _victory!

His foot stepped roughly onto a pooling puddle, the impact resulting in a soft _splash_ as the liquid rippled in all directions...

No sooner had the sound cracked through the air, the lone figure, his nemesis, gradually turned his head in the direction of the noise...

Ve stood where he was, erect, firm, and unbending as the rain poured itself graciously all over his body. Heavy with rain and dampness, his clothes and hair had begun to feel uncomfortable.

The air remained null and still, unaffected by any noises...Ve glared as he took a steady breath, carefully weighing his options...

Hidden behind his crimson, grinning mask, his mouth opened itself to speak; only, it never had the chance, for he did not have the first word...

"Ultimate Ninja..." The voice slid out of his enemy's mouth as a hidden dagger, leaving a cold imprint on his adversary.

The Ultimate Ninja locked his tongue behind his teeth, saying nothing at the present time, as he felt the breeze gently sway his red hair, though as damp as it was.

Leonardo let out a stout huff, in which his eyes narrowed into slits, barely visible alongside his blue bandana and in the night, "Why are you here?" He demanded roughly.

"Why shouldn't I be, Leonardo?" Ve shoot back with cruel coolness, his green eyes glinting behind a curtain of red hair which he brushed aside from his face in a swift motion, this wasn't only Leonardo's planet!

Partially widening, Leonardo's eyes were surprised, caught off guard, however, he quickly guarded himself, "Because the only reason you come to Earth is to bring US trouble", Leonardo hissed as one of his fists balled at his side, as rain glided down his calloused, green skin.

Ve tilted his chin at an angle, raising it high, "So you say..." Ve smirked behind his mask, "however, this time, _Leonardo, _it seems you are...correct".

Giving a slit nod, Leonardo sufficed for that part of the answer, as he looked over his enemy...he was EXACTLY the same, his clothes, armor, had he not been reincarnated as a child?

"After all you have been through...how come you are still your adult self?"

Now Ve knew what had been the source for Leonardo's fake brevity, he was confused, afraid...

Smiling again behind his mask, Ve mouthed his words vigilantly, "Things _change_, Leonardo".

His foe became all the more menacing, "I was hoping _you _would", Leonardo snarled in obvious disgust.

"Maybe I did".

A harsh laugh came from the turtle, "I sure don't see any of it!"

"Just because it is not beheld in front of your eyes, does not mean it doesn't exist", Ve's jaw became tightly clenched, "you should believe in the things that you _do not_ see, you should know better, being a _ninja". _

_Leonardo was a fool! And he would bring his foolishness to sure light!_

His words came out of his mouth, crisp, sharp, and striking.

"So, you are accusing me of not being a proper ninja?" The turtle demanded with ferocity in his tone.

"Yes". Came Ve's short, stiff reply, "not only that, but YOU abide by the code of bushido." He paused as he shook his head in abhorrence, "all ninja are repulsed by it, for that is the way of the samurai. But you and your family will _never_ comprehend that!"

"I would rather have honor, then resort to cheating tactics like _you!"_ Leonardo spat out.

Ve knew the turtle was referring to their duel awhile back...their first duel...Ve smirked, this would be their second and he was sure to win!

"Are you calling me a coward?" Ve hissed as he readied himself, "I should rip out your tongue for talking to me in such a manner!"

He was the Ultimate Ninija! NOT Leonardo! He would show him, that he was not a cowardly fool!

"Your father would be disappointed, he is a very honorable man, it is a pity you are not like him", Leonardo critiqued pointedly, and noticing Ve fiddling with his katana he gripped his own.

"Why do YOU compare ME to MY father?" Ve retorted hotly, "I do not have to be like him!"

"Because he loves you, Ultimate Ninja, he only wants the best for you." Leonardo paused as he locked his enemy's penetrating green gaze, "you are his pride and joy, and it would be wise for you not to dishonor him once more".

_His words somewhat touched Ve, was it true? Did his father truly love him that much? But Ve could also see Leonardo backing up, a gesture that he did not wish to face him! Coward!_

"You are a lowly peasant, turtle," Ve spoke with viciousness, not bothering to cite his foe's name, "I challenged you to a duel to prove a name for myself...to become great throughout the universe...to become the Ultimate Ninja..."

Leonardo grunted as he turned his back to him, "That is the only thing that clouds your mind! This is become an obsession! I will not spend my time, dealing with _you"._

Ve's right fist clenched tightly, as he felt anger boiling inside of him, this was not an obsession! "You WILL face me, this time, no one shall obstruct!"

His words made no impact on the reptile, as he continued walking away, showing the Ninja he wanted nothing to do with him. Then something caught Ve's eye, despite the dimness and rain, he could see a dark lesion along Leonardo's shoulder...he had been wounded!

"You are wounded, Leonardo?" Ve asked boldly as he took a step forward, showing him there was no backing down, he began to feel a chill, as his wet scarlet hair clung to his back.

Leonardo didn't even trouble with turning around; he just replied serenely, his back to the ninja, "Yes." There was immense hostility in his tone...and Ve knew, it wasn't only defeat that he sensed...but betrayal, great betrayal...Leonardo had been hurt both physically and emotionally..._admirable._

The Ultimate Ninja soaked every bit of Leonardo's words and actions...the more he knew of his foe's current despondent state, the better it was for _him..._

"May I inquire, Leonardo, who has done you such?" The Ultimate Ninja alleged, as he let in a provoking tone, he hoped his words would catch his enemy resulting in a fight...

Still, Leonardo remained still as stone, his posterior to him once again, "You don't _deserve_ to know_ anything!_ After all you have done to _me_ and my family".

Ve felt impatience crackle off of his own being, that lowly reptile was toying with him!

The Ultimate Ninja relented some, putting some distance between them, "Very well, Leonardo," Ve jeered, "sink in the vehemence of disgrace!"

Turning his back, Ve left his words run freely in the air, hoping they would take their intended effect. He tilted his head in slant as his jade eyes looked secretly to his target, Leonardo had begun to grit his fists.

"Are you questioning my honor?" Leonardo's voice barely kept it's usually calm composure, as lightening boomed nearby.

Ve let his gaze sharpen, as he looked keenly at the turtle, he did not even blink, his eyes become conical, lightening rang raucously, the rain intensified as he replied, "You should know." _His plan was going into effect!_ "After all, you made it evident you would not pour your time into dealing with _me_".

"Things _change,_ Ultimate Ninja". Leonardo replied with certain mockery, quoting Ve's exact words which he had spoken previously.

Ve let a cackle loosely make its way out of his mouth, "They do, don't they?" His voice flowed in smooth, even lines.

Silence grasped the area...neither being made any movement, any noise...only the balanced beat of rain brought some life to the atmosphere in which they stood...it had gotten quite late, and the noise of the city had begun to steadily drown itself away.

The Ultimate Ninja turned his head to the sky, judging the time by the darkness...night had begun to swell...time was pouring out as the rain.

His hand instinctively found his katana, he held it as if it were spellbound, he withdrew it from its sheath in a rhythmic motion, it glinted brightly, adding more ferocity to his appearance...in the dark, his mask looked like that of a tengu, his blood-colored hair clung to his mask and his back, creating a look of sheer aggression, power, and strength...his green eyes, were sharp as his blades...

Leonardo noticed his foe's motion to fight...he would refuse...he would not bend to this man's will...

"I will not fight you, Ultimate Ninja", Leonardo spoke behind clenched teeth...

A sparks of rage seemed to fly off the distraught ninja, his breath had became heavy, and his voice nearly seemed to roar, "Are you AFRAID of me?"

"Not at all...if you recall, I could have taken your life at our first duel...I abide by honor, and I shall not break my conduct due to someone such as you".

Ve's eyes widened...Leonardo was addressing him as if he were speaking to a mere child!

_He shall suffer!_

Without wasting another moment, Ve flew at his enemy, who, was completely off guard, he executed a flying side kick, hitting Leonardo hard in the clavicle.

Only the grinding of Leonardo's shell was heard, as he skidded on the rooftop, his body trembled with craze and surprise, and he armed himself quickly before Ve came at him again.

Ve stood his ground, expecting Leonardo to strike, to his surprise, the turtle glared, as he pointed his sword at his adversary, "You, will _never_ change! Dishonor shall always run within you!"

Swiftly blowing away a strand of his hair, Ve glowered at Leonardo, "Do you honestly believe I care for _honor?_" Underneath his mask, Ve's face become cross with disgust, "I never shall!"

"Which is why you don't win...and which is why you shall NOT win now!" Acrimony was present in every aspect of Leonardo's behavior...he was growing mad...which was _exactly_ what Ve was looking for...he would prove his foe wrong...

Clamping his mouth shut, Ve simply gestured for Leonardo to strike, and it was his turn to do so anyway.

Leonardo looked somewhat pacified as he turned away, staying brutally motionless...as if he had frozen purposefully to aggravate his dueler...Ve knew better...he would wait him out, or, if his patience got the best of him, cut him down right there and then, he would spend his entire night playing paltry games with a _turtle._

The droplets of liquid seemed as a clock, their steady beat as they collided with the earth resembled greatly the usual, _tick-tock-tick-tock_ of a clock...

Ve felt his nerves becoming very strung...his patience was slowly drowning itself in his oncoming rage...screaming with pitiful screams...

"Leonardo!" Ve howled with desperate vehemence, "fight me!"

His words jolted Leonardo some; the turtle glanced at the incensed young man, "Why do you thirst for unnecessary bloodshed?"

Ve's lips twisted in a snarl in the cover of his mask, "I shall not speak anymore. My patience has dried over". Settling into a defensive position, Ve hardened himself and looked his foe in the eye, "It is a sorrow that you have provoked me so, you shall perish this day".

Leo ground his teeth as he too settled into a defensive stance opposite of his rival, "You leave me no choice..." Leonardo balled his fists tight, "I do want to fight you".

Ve looked at him with scorn, "Afraid, are you?"

"I simply do not want to spill blood..."

"There will be no blood spilled today...except yours!" Ve boasted, as he executed a crescent hook kick, slapping Leonardo hard in the face.

Moving over some from the blow, Leonardo deftly grabbed his opponent's foot, gripping it tight and shoving him down onto the hard, slick cement.

There was no cry of pain made from Ve; he only balefully glared at the turtle, making no movement at all.

However, Ve was soon on his feet, his aggression kindled all the more, he ran at Leonardo at full speed, Leonardo saw his enemy rushing towards him and planned his next move, only, Ve did not do as Leonardo had expected...

As he neared Leonardo, Ve slowed some, and suddenly, bunching his limbs, he leapt over the turtle, performing a flawlessly front flip, diving his head beneath the cover of his body, while he was in midair, Ve seized a hold on Leonardo's bandana...

Then, once Ve landed, he used the force to flip his enemy above his head, sending Leonardo flying head-first into a brick wall.

Seeing his enemy down, Ve charged for the final blow as Leonardo rubbed his throbbing head, but the sound of his enemy coming soon jolted the turtle to his feet, he withdrew his katana, blocking Ve's at the precise moment he was about to strike.

Ve retaliated, backing up, aiming up his next raid, reaching inside the slot of his cloak, he pulled out his kusari-gama, and he whirled it around viciously, as he waited for an attack.

His katana in hand, Leo sliced through the air as he flew at the Ultimate Ninja, who cunningly wrapped his chained weapon around on of Leonardo's hands, entangling him. Ve then pulled Leonardo closer, to where he could attempt a critical blow, but Leonardo was ready...

As Ve pulled him closer to himself, Leonardo lashed out with his foot, striking the unsuspecting man hard in the groin, Ve backed off some as he breathed hard, he knew how to win this easily and take his victory...while leaving Leonardo dead...

Leonardo could tell Ve was grimacing beneath his mask, as he kneeled over some from the hit, however, he was still armed, and Leonardo had to wait till Ve gathered himself.

Quickly, Ve stood up, and Leonardo could feel he was arranging something...Ve could feel the reptile's curiosity, and he knew he would follow him...

Ve put his chained sickle back onto the clip on his belt; he then cast an icy cold look at Leonardo before retreating into the alley below...

Growling out in annoyance, Leonardo followed him, though he knew Ve was simply toying with him.

Once jumping down into the murky alley, Leonardo scanned the area for any sign of the Ultimate Ninja...nothing...Leonardo became uneasy as he backed up against the wall...

Ve watched...Leonardo was helpless and disoriented, his inquisitiveness would mean his demise...

The rain slipping down the walls was a gorgeous sight...the flowing water glinted as blood in the darkness...and against it, stood Leonardo.

"You have no honor!" Leonardo snarled, "Reveal yourself and face me!"

_Pity._

"Should I comply with your demands?" Ve crowed ominiously, still staying masked...

"It is a fair way to fight!"

"Fair...that does not go well with me".

Leonardo was panicking, like a lost child...Ve had won...

"Your vocation is that of a degraded fool, Leonardo..."

He could see the turtle panting...losing confidence in himself...

Swiftly taking a side turn, Ve ran up from where he was standing and leap down like a cat attacking its prey, sinking his metal-handed glove into Leonardo's left shoulder, Leonardo cried in agony as he tried to shake off his aggressor, but Ve had already retreated some, giving Leonardo a chance to attack.

By the look on Leonardo's face, Ve could easily predict he was holding back his words and pain as blood continued to steadily flow down his shoulder, a feral growl came from him as his swords met Ve's, Ve could feel the unnecessary force that Leonardo was giving him, and Ve did not budge…Leonardo on the other hand, had grown weaker and was no match for Ve's muscular body.

Taking his sword, Ve swung it at a quick angle as he moved away, making Leonardo loose his balance a little, Ve at once went for the moment and kicked Leo's shell hard, forcing him down onto the pavement.

Ve did not give his foe any time to recuperate, his hands grabbed the blue bandana which was tied around the circle of Leonardo's head and jerked his neck upward, Leonardo moaned at the motion, and Ve pulled Leonardo up just enough to whisper in his ear…

"Do you see, fool? **I** am the Ultimate Ninja! That title is forever _mine_", Ve spoke with seething animosity dripping in every one of his words.

Only managing to move his right arm, Leonardo shook his head in boldness, "You are NOT the Ultimate Ninja, _and I beat you"._

"Yes…but WHO beat you now?" Ve barked intensely, "You see, irony works in many ways…so does fate…this time; fate has offered ME the victory! I SHALL be the Ultimate Ninja!" Ve swanked, as he puffed out his chest as a sign of authority.

Leo's had wilted underneath the Ultimate Ninja's strong grip, and in his other hand, Ve readied his katana, "Any last words, Leonardo?" Ve asked, his question loaded with pride, joy, and vicious merriment, Leonardo was at his mercy, he was done for!

He had beaten him much more straightforwardly than he had projected. His sword gleamed as he had it slanting it a fatal position, just as the Ninja was about to bring it down to end Leonardo's life…

Red spilled from his chest, dropping scarlet drops resembling rubies which mixed in with the rain, Ve choked, pressuring his hand on his torso, it was purely a surface gash, but it burned intensely as if someone had set it on fire…

Then he realized…Leonardo! He had escaped! Ve grew angry with himself for becoming distracted by his pregnant feel of welling victory and glory, he should have decapitated that fool and then rejoice!

His hand was rapidly growing warm with the feel of his blood, it oozed out around his fingers and dripped down, wringing his clothes…the feeling was quite malevolent, warm blood gushing out onto cold sodden clothes, it felt lukewarm…and he could feel the blood on the skin of his chest…

Green eyes searched earnestly for a glimpse of a green form; only, there was only darkness and rain…

"Leonardo! Return and finish this!" Ve yelled out, only his voice blankly reverberated from the alley walls composed of brick and concrete, his voice alone return to him. Ve was now drawing short breaths so he would not bleed as much…he may have been nicked, but he was far from falling!

Picking up his fallen weapon and with his right hand coercing his wound, Ve ran up the aisle of the alley, there…!

A simple twist of his cape was all it took to have Ve materialize next to the reptile…

"You've come back", Leonardo exhaled with looking at Ve was pure disregard.

"Of course, did you honestly believe you would steal my title YET again?"

Leonardo's hard pupil-less eyes stared up the line of the Ultimate Ninja's body, they fixed themselves on his abrasion, "take care of yourself instead of trying to kill others", Leonardo remarked as if the Ultimate Ninja was a child in need of rebuking.

"I shall destroy you…then I shall delight in my glory and nurse myself…you do not instruct me, for you yourself, are a child".

Ve knew he had killed whatever conversation could be created, Ve knew he was young, and Leonardo was also a young fool, but Ve was a tad bit older giving him and upper edge in experience.

His katana still in hand, Leonardo crossed the two weapons in front of his face, seeing the motion, Ve's hand relented from his wound and gripped the hilt of his second sword, "It is time for me to win!"

Letting out a raging battle cry, Leonardo did not wait for Ve, he kicked beneath the layers of his waist wrap reaching the man's weak point and kicked as hard as his legs would allow him, Ve drew sharp breath of anguish, shutting his eyes harshly as he lost his footing, before he could fall, Ve whipped around and was gone. Only to reappear seconds behind Leonardo, with his free hand he locked the turtle's neck with his elbow, hoping to crush his windpipe, Ve had grown furious for letting triumph that was so near escape, he would not let it occur again! Adrenaline had began to flow like a rapid, providing even MORE power to his already beefed muscles, his strength now was tenfold, while Leonardo's was nothing compared to his.

Scrabbling with both hands, Leonardo grabbed Ve's offending arm and tried to pry it off his turtle neck, only, it seemed as if a statue had grabbed hold of him, Ve would not let go.

Ve could see Leonardo terrified, his breath was running low and he was lost, uncertain of how to act properly, to make sure he would not be hit in the groin, Ve crossed one of his legs in front of the other, and so if Leonardo decided to kick, he would kick his leg and not the other critical area.

Suddenly, Ve could feel Leonardo stop, all struggle and life had drowned…was he truly dead?

NO! Ve admonished, the turtle was simply faking so Ve would loosen his grip! It was an idiotic, common tactic; however, it was very effective if you were not patient…Ve would be patient, not only that, but he would execute Leonardo NOW before he would get a chance to flee again!

Grabbing his sword took too much effort, especially since Ve's cut had worsened, instead he took his kunai, he would slit the chelonian's jugular and throw him off, and watch him bleed to death.

Only, a foot hooked his, resulting in Ve toppling over hitting the ground hard, before realization could dawn on him, a sharp, hasty, subtle slash scratch the soft flesh near his throat, the pain was unbearable, blood spurted gruesomely, and Ve was gasping for breath, it was not a fatal blow, but a very critical one, the blow had knocked off his mask, as his face was now bare. If left untended, Ve knew he would die…

Ve started to cough so immensely that even blood came from his mouth, Ve wheezed turning on his front, both hands in front of him for support as his eyes widened and he felt himself going into shock…

"I told you, I did not wish to fight…you left me no choice…I am sorry…"

Sorry? Pah! The turtle was simply mimicking his fake pity!

"Do not be sorry!" Ve spat, pausing to pant, "It is what happens in TRUE mortal duels!"

"A loss of life is always a reason to mourn", Leonardo told the wounded man, placing a hand on his shoulder, "let me help you".

Ve had now gone into a state of a wounded animal in mortal agony, Ve wrenched away so viciously, it nearly rendered Leonardo off his feet, "Leave me to die alone!"

"I will not watch you die, Ultimate Ninja".

He was right…

"Very well", Ve forced himself to say as if he was about to pass on…he fell to his side, his head drooping as he stared at the water puddles…water was what permitted him to travel through dimensions…

Seeing Ultimate Ninja in what appeared to be a dying circumstance, Ve could tell Leonardo was taking shame that he had supposedly caused someone's untimely mortality, he went so class in fact, that Ve did not even have to reach out to touch him…

With a strident blow, Ve smacked Leonardo across the face, the impact was so hard, that Leonardo flew some yards back, "You were right, Leonardo, you shall not watch me die, instead, I shall watch YOU die!" Ve laughed weakly, feeling dizzy from his blood-loss, still, he would live to attain fame and glory!

Leonardo still laid there, his head lifted up, his right eye swollen and red dripping over his face, "He, who lives without honor, will END without honor!" The turtle recited…Ve had heard those words, from Hamato Yoshi, the sensei of Leonardo's sensei, Splinter…

"How wrong you are!" Ve hissed wryly as a sardonic smile came upon his face, now mask less, Leonardo could read Ve's true emotions…Ve knew pain was evident, as well as a merge of so many others…

"I-I surrender, Ultimate Ninja, if that is what you want!" Leonardo screeched, as he now leaned on his elbow, "Just leave me in peace!"

"That is impossible, you see, I crave my victory", those words lingered on the top Ve's tongue like venom, "your death is necessary for that!" Ve retort cracked as lightening.

Ve's sword tip touched the skin of Leonardo's neck, "And so, you die!"

Leonardo bowed his head submissively, Ve had finally won…his rigid tip began to dig into the turtle's skin, though hard as it was, it was slowly cutting…

A strike out of the shadows swamped Ve's mouth with blood as some object hit him directly in the face…

"Hamato Splinter!" Ve spit out his chin now dripping red…

Rumbling, the old rat pointed his walking stick at the stricken young man, the sharp end toward his throat within a striking range…Ve was thankful the hit had been with the blunt end…

"_How dare you_?" The vermin screeched, slapping Ve athwart his cheeks so hard that Ve's eyes watered…he could kill this old, straggly, rodent, but respect for the elderly and pride made Ve hold himself back…

"Sensei?" Leonardo huffed out in awe, reaching for his master.

"I am here, Leonardo", Splinter spoke firmly, still near to Ve to prevent any attacks.

Leonardo stood up feebly taking a stand beside his master, both father and son stared down the Ultimate Ninja…

His mouth was salty, as Ve took a quick spit to the side, ridding himself of some of his blood…

"WHAT is the meaning of this, son of the Ultimate Daimyo? WHY did you attack my son?" Splinter howled, using his stick to lift up Ve's chin so he was on eye-level with him.

Blood only seeped between Ve's teeth, gritting them tightly shut as steel doors, Ve felt his head swell dramatically, the lights of the city blinked, seeming to be winking at him contemptuously, as if mocking his current state, he would not speak to them…he was failing as it was, blood flowed from his open wounds…even the elbow Ve was on for support began to wobble, he could now only see black…his chest had become caked with blood…

His perseverance, his efforts, his blood and sweat were for nothing…if that RAT had not come, HE would have WON, Leonardo would be dead, and his head would be as a trophy adorning his wall…

All strength was gone from him, Ve rested on his side, looking away from them both…he respired in fast hiccups, inhaling was becoming laborious, his pain was growing every nanosecond…it grew so formidable that Ve poured all it took not to let a moan from his lips, his was numb with exhaustion. Taking the place of his cries, a tears unwillingly released themselves from his eyes, falling as crystals…the spirits of Leonardo and Splinter seemed to have eased some as they say him as no longer a threat…and, Ve stingily admitted to himself that they were right…

Leonardo just could not stand the sight of the Ultimate Ninja, a powerfully built man just bleeding to death in the black of night, "Help him". He had ordered himself and his sensei, and they both had brought him here…

Ve slowly came to, his eyes blinking warily; the then soaked up the familiar surroundings…the turtles!

He had forgotten his wounds, jerking up roughly as he noticed a plastron in front of him, "If I had wanted help, I would ask for it!" Ve snapped to Leonardo, only then pain seared through him, telling him to loll back down.

"You know you need help", Leonardo forced himself to say evenly, despite their current brawl.

Ve only scowled but said nothing more, settling back down, "If I were you, I would have left you out there to perish…you should have responded likely".

"I have honor", Leonardo murmured looking up to Ve, "you were alone out there, dying; helpless…we just couldn't leave you".

"So you say…" Ve ran his fingers over his now treated wounds, "I shall leave this moment".

"No…" A commandinig voice spoke out of the candle-lit murk, "weakness is still present in you, and a few more days are needed for your wellness".

"Are you my father? I think not!"

"What you speak is evident, I shall still treat you as my son", Splinter was now fully out of his room, "if I let you leave, you shall go out and harm yourself. You are rash and foolish, and that shall only lead to your death".

Those words fueled Ve's hatred…but here, he could not act as he desired…after all, they had given him hospitality…th-they had saved his life…the very thought was crushing and hard to grasp, Ve knew it true.

"Why do you think in such a way? I shall simply return to the Battle Nexus…"

"I am afraid I cannot believe you, Daimyo's son, vengeance is your goal", Splinter pointedly dejected him.

"Very well, if you do not believe me, then escort me to the Nexus…you yourself know the ritual".

The aged rodent exchanged a glance with his son, and Leonardo nodded slowly, looking the Ultimate Ninja in the eyes, as if searching for answers, Ve bowed his head just enough to show common respect, as he withdrew chalk from his cloak and began inscribing the code onto the wall of the lair.

As he wrote, Ve's hand shook with anger from his sour defeat…he would now go home to his father returning from his exile in an earlier time then was planned…indeed his father would be furious with him, nevertheless he would welcome him and most likely strip Ve of his magical abilities as he had done after the first time when he had dueled Leonardo…

"Domoarigatou, Hamato Splinter", Ve forced himself to speak with bowing, ignoring his chest wound.

Splinter gave him a cold smile, as he watched him go…obviously, he had a change of heart and would leave Ve to go solitarity, and Ve was more than grateful…

The glistening of the portal leaked onto the wall, as if welcoming him home, Ve braced himself, stepping throug the portal…and just as he had appeared, he vanished, as if he had never been on earth…the day's event seemed to leach away as a leaf lost in water…

THE END


End file.
